<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's chilly inside by begracefulindefeat (yoi99)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469485">It's chilly inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoi99/pseuds/begracefulindefeat'>begracefulindefeat (yoi99)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The summer of the Three Lions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, English National Team, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoi99/pseuds/begracefulindefeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lays on the bed, trying not to think about how upset he is and texts Madders for a while instead. He misses his best mate, Del and Dec are fun to hang out with but he has the feeling no one gets him like James does.</p>
<p>"No one even likes you Benjamin," he tells himself.</p>
<p>His head starts hurting, and for a moment he is sure he is about to cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Chilwell/James Maddison, Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford, John Stones/Kyle Walker, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Jordan Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The summer of the Three Lions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friendly reminder that this is an AU where the beans are teenagers (check the first part for ages).</p>
<p>Also, this is kinda angsty at first but hope you like it!</p>
<p>Comments and thoughts are appreciated 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>First, it was the lamp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben Chilwell swears he was going to fess up as soon as Gareth found out but the whole thing went so far he ended up agreeing with Jadon taking the blame to get the gaffer off their backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had made a huge mistake by then, but he was in too deep to confess. He was also scared about what Gareth would do if he found out. Like really scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, when the truth came out, it turned out he was right to be scared, because it wasn't just Gareth who lectured him about realizing mistakes and accepting the consequences they came with, but he felt like others thought he couldn't be trusted. Plus he was grounded and that sucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next had been the token joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had found this sort of medallion lying around and took it out of curiosity. He probably should have realized that he was gonna forget about it and left it where it was, but curiosity killed the cat after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the day after Fabian Delph started freaking out about his missing medallion and how he needed to carry it in his pocket for matches to go well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ben freaked out because Delphy was terrifying when he got mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about just acting as if he had come across it and pretend nothing had happened. Instead, he found himself bragging about it to Dele and Trent.</span>
</p>
<p><span>The midfielder just laughed and quickly joined in, telling him they should hold on to it for a bit longer just because it was funny how freaked out Delph was. Trent, however, looked on the verge of a breakdown, telling them they should just give it back before someone found out. They managed</span> to convince him it wasn't that big of a deal and that, in fact, they would give it back after a while. He kept pouting though, so the convincing had to involve Dele threatening him.</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, it took one day for Gareth to ask him if he knew anything about the missing medallion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He played the victim, acting as if Gareth accusing him was the most offensive and unfair thing ever. Harry Maguire stood up for him, making him swear afterwards that he had nothing to do with it. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Lying to Harry was probably what he regretted most about the whole thing.</span>The center back was the softest thing he ever came across and he always looked after him and made sure he was okay. Harry was like a big brother to him and it hurt him like crazy to lie to him.</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Trent finally gave them up, even though they had already given back the medallion, he wasn't surprised, but that didn't make him less angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then when Hendo started getting weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chilly knew the Liverpool skipper was extremely overprotective of the young right-back, but there was a point when he felt like he was pushing him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was when the storm happened that shit broke loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the afternoon, some lighting brought down a huge tree on the other side of the town, causing a lot of damage. So when it died down a bit and it was just raining, Dele, Ben, Trent and Dec decided it would be cool to check it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though they had been specifically told to stay inside.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Long story short, Eric and Hendo found out they were missing and went out to look for them, both worried sick. And</span> whileEric took it with philosophy, Hendo just lost it.</p>
<p>
  <span>He blamed everything on Chilly despite Dele's and Dec's attempts to convince him it had been a group decision, insisted on how stupid that had been and what a bad influence he was and ended by literally ordering Trent to stay away from the left-back unless it was for training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them had been ignoring him ever since and the times Trent tried hanging out with him, Hendo had gotten so mad he was sure he was going to make Trent cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the night Gareth says they are going to play some bonding games, Chilly is done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I go to bed, please?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gaffer just stares at him as if he has gone mad and Ben just looks down, turning his phone around in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Ben?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods his head. "Yeah I'm just tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gareth looks at him as if he didn't believe a word he's just said, but ends up nodding and giving him a reassuring smile. "Okay, go rest up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chilly thanks him and turns to leave, before the coach calls him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you know you can tell me if something isn't right, don't you Ben?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The defender nods, swallowing the lump of his throat and heading for his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lays on the bed, trying not to think about how upset he is and texts Madders for a while instead. He misses his best mate, Del and Dec are fun to hang out with but he has the feeling no one gets him like James does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one even likes you Benjamin," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tells himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head starts hurting, and for a moment he is sure he is about to cry when there is a knock in his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He asks, his voice shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dele, Eric, Declan and Harry come into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay, mate?" Dec asks, clearly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I was just…" he pauses, debating whether or not he should tell them the truth "...not really in the mood for games tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chilly you are probably the most extrovert person of the team," Dele says. "At least one of them because Kyle and Jesse and… the point is," he takes a deep breath, "if you aren't in the mood for games I can't think why any of us would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What Delboy means," says Eric, putting a hand on the midfielder's shoulder. "Is that it's strange of you to skip this kind of stuff and we were worried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's blue eyes dart from each of his teammates to the other. He is biting his lip and hasn't gelled his hair in a while, so a few strands fall messily on his forehead. He wants to tell them so bad, but also feels like they wouldn't understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chilly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just don't feel like spending time with people who don't even like me and who are just waiting for me to make a mistake, okay? I'm fine." He blurts out, a bit more aggressively than he intended to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes sting and he has to take a few deep breaths to avoid crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response is instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chilly, everyone likes you mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chilly, what the fuck are you talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is the only one who doesn't say anything, staring at him as if he has eaten something sour. Ben has to look down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this about Hendo?" He can tell Eric is the one who has asked this, and while he is talking, he closes the door with his foot and walks closer to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others follow suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric insists. "Chilly, is this about Hendo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The left-back has closed his eyes by then, biting down on his lip to avoid the tears so hard he can taste blood in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes he was in Leicester then, in his home and with his actual friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't help the choked back sob that comes out of his mouth, and suddenly he is crying like he hasn't cried in a while. He buries his face in his hands, trying to ignore the presence of his teammates in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, he feels the bed creak and a figure sitting next to him. He doesn't look up to check who he is or what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to hug you now, okay? I'm going to hug you Chilly and everything is going to be okay." Chilly nods, leaning intol the comfort of Harry's arms and voice, as the older guy hugs him tightly and rubs circles into his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't take him much to calm down and leave Harry's embrace. However, when he puts a comforting arm around his shoulders and holds him close to his body, Chilly doesn't complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dele and Eric climb up on the bed next to them, cuddling against a wall in order to take up as little space as possible. Dec climbs after them, staying on the edge of the bed, his feet on the ladder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay I'm going to ask the question again," Eric starts, but is interrupted by Chilly before he can finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Eric, it's about Hendo. Not just about him but it has a lot to do with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry interrupts, clearly confused. "I don't get it, what about Hendo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dele is the one who breaks the news to him. "He told Trent he couldn't hang out with Chilly because he was a terrible influence."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Trent just listened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At first he didn't, but on like, the second time, Hendo yelled at him and we all know that if Trent has to choose between something and Hendo…" Chilly explains, still upset when he talks about it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and pushes his hair back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At first I didn't mind that much, because it was only Hendo after all, but H wasn't very pleased with me either and the older guys aren't exactly fond of pranks or whatever… The City boys are the City Boys and the same goes for Jesse and Marcus. I think H and Hendo managed to keep Jadon away from me and you guys are fine but sometimes… I don't know, okay? Madders said I'm probably overthinking it but…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's Harry's turn to cut him off now. "Wait, you've talked to Madders about this? What about us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugs. "I thought you were just going to say I was making it all up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Chilly no one would say that." Dec insisted, trying to reassure him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one hates you, that's for sure. But it's valid to feel this way…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chilly scoffs and points to Eric. "See? I'm not making this up, I do feel mistreated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it is okay to feel that way but I can assure you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up Diet, you have no idea what you are talking about." Eric looks at Dele, comfortably lying between his legs, who gives him a look and carries on. "I get it, people blame shit on you all the time because you made a mistake, they have a tendency to do that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me an example of when that happened Delboy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I punched Trent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was a whole different thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe everything that goes down involves Trent somehow," Declan pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a chuckle out of Chilly. "Yeah try to tell Hendo that…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay but seriously lads," Harry interrupted. "Chilly you should talk to Gareth about this. You can't keep feeling this way, it's not only bad for you, but also for the team."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck the team," Dele says, honestly, making Chilly chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dele," Eric scolds. "That's enough, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks nothing like he thinks it is enough, yet he still says nothing else, sinking deeper into the comfort of Eric's body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looks at Harry. "I don't want to talk to Gareth, I'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That hasn't worked out very well so far, mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Chilly wants to reply something smart but Dec is right and it's annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not telling Gareth," he insists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs next to him. "I am not just going to sit back and do nothing while you are upset Chilly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The left-back swallows hard. "I'm better now, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have us now," Del says matter-of-factly. "I'll personally tell Hendo to fuck off if I ever hear him talk shit about you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Del."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Something a bit less aggressive. But we still have your back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However," Harry says, eyeing him seriously. "Try to keep the mischief to a minimum, okay? You've been toeing the line lately, with all the sneaking out and the stealing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't steal," Ben quickly corrects. "I found Delphy's thing laying around. But I'm sorry I told you I had nothing to do with it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really is, worried Harry will never forgive him for it. "Hey, it's okay. I'll always have your back no matter what."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Eric suggests they play UNO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for the night, Chilly feels a bit less lonely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hi, Hendo."</p><p>The skipper looks up from where he's tying his shoes, only to meet eyes with Madders, whose smile he finds sort of unsettling. </p><p>"You are my partner today."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chilly decides the day ahead is going to be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For starters, he makes up his mind about talking it out with Hendo because, after all, the Liverpool skipper is a very reasonable person and maybe it's all been a misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn't work out very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben goes over to his table with the intention of talking during breakfast, Jordan just sighs and switches seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting alone on the table, Chilly doubts if he wants to run to his room and start crying again or if he is just really pissed at Hendo. Deciding he already did enough crying the day before, he opts for the second option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Harry comes by soon enough, asking him how he is doing today. And even though he hasn't been as mad in a while, he has also never appreciated Harry as he does at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried to talk to Hendo and he just moved seats." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll come around soon enough," Harry says comfortingly, patting him in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The left-back can tell his friend isn't completely sure of it either, but he reminds himself he was being positive today and decides to listen for a change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They train in the gym that morning, and nothing really important happens during thay time. There's ups and downs, and while Dele, Declan, Harry and Eric regularly check up on him, there are some moments when he feels lonely anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's until Gareth drops the news and his day gets unbelievably better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The U-18s will join us for lunch and for afternoon training. It'll be good for you to have some more competition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Ben just doesn't believe it, even when he can swear Gareth is looking straight at him as he talks. He knows it can't be a coincidence and, even though he isn't sure how to feel about it, his mood has been lifted so much he doesn't really care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because a bunch of his Leicester teammates play for the U-18s and he definitely feels more comfortable around them than he has been feeling for the past days. But most importantly because with the U-18s comes Madders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to scream out of pure joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was very specific about not telling Gareth, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Maguire looks up at Dele, who is staring at him accusingly, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you are talking about," he replies, switching his focus back to the football magazine in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chilly. The U-18s."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucks sake Harry, you are going to pretend I believe that out of sheer luck, the day after we found out about Chilly, Gareth had planned a training with the U-18s?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still don't know what that has to do with Chilly," Harry insists, continuing to act as if he has no idea what Dele is talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The midfielder feels his patient snap and he has to make an incredible effort not to lose his temper. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Madders</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry. That's what it has to do with it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah. Nice coincidence, innit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dele hits the wall next to the center-back, who startles a little. "Stop with the acting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not acting, mate. I had nothing to do with it. But please calm down before you hurt yourself," he goes back to his magazine again, this time with no intention of continuing the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dele storms off, cursing underneath his breath, clearly not pleased at all with the outcome of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels bad about upsetting Dele so much, knowing that behind all that temper he was probably one of the most sensitive members of the team. However, he is aware that Chilly can't know he talked to Gareth, no matter how good his intentions and the outcome were. He is too proud of himself to admit he needs help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the U-18s finally get there, Chilly knocks James Maddison to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, the midfielder just loses his footing because Ben comes to him unexpectedly. And as the left-back likes to remind him constantly, he isn't exactly very well-built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Chilly, try not to injure me, will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy hoists both of them up, so happy to see him he forgets the usual banter between then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madders stares at him for a second, wondering how bad the situation actually is. He assumes it's at least as bad as he expected, because besides playful pushes and piggy back rides during training and excitement moments during games, they aren't really touchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not enough for Chilly to come running for a hug, that was for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugs, not really sure himself. "I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can insist too much, big Harry comes over and ruffles his hair, earning a whine. "How are we doing Madders?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The midfielder just scoffs. "Don't touch my hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes. "Sorry, your Highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James glares at him, and turns back to Chilly, who is eyeing them with a grin. "Come on, let's go to lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't really know why, but he takes the left-back's hand as he drags him to the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chilly wasn't feeling well, after all. They could be unusually touchy for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben rants throughout lunch.</span>
</p><p><span>He tells Madders about every single one of his mischiefs, their outcomes and the reaction of people. The midfielder realizes he looks particularly uncomfortable every time Hendo is mentioned. By the time</span> Chilly has gotten to that same morning when the Liverpool skipper had ignored him, he's so worked up, James has to resist the urge to get up and ask Hendo what the fuck was wrong with him.</p><p>
  <span>He decides he'd rather spend some more time with his best friend while he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not your problem your teammates have no sense of humor whatsoever" Madders points out, once Chilly is done, stabbing his mac and cheese for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy chuckles, but it comes out a bit sad. "Yeah, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't guess, it's obvious. Stick with Dele, he gets us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps waving his fork while trying to sound incredibly serious. The only reason why Ben isn't already laughing at him is because he is being really nice and supportive of the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wishes he was here for more than the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At mixed practice, Gareth puts a lot of emphasis on them pairing up with someone from the other team in the same position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's chaos for a while then, with people asking what the same position is and complaining about their partners or how the others are paired up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Trent is paired up with Aaron Wan-Bissaka he effusively points out there's no way Jadon and Phil Foden play in the same position and that the same thing works for Mason Mount and Declan. Gareth brushes him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Hendo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skipper looks up from where he's tying his shoes, only to meet eyes with Madders, whose smile he finds sort of unsettling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are my partner today," the Leicester midfielder goes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan decides to laugh at that. "I don't think so James. Gaffer was very clear about pairing up with someone from the same position."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and we are both midfielders aren't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You work more as an offensive player while I'm more versatile and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gareth!" the younger boy calls out, waving his hand at their coach. "Is me pairing with Hendo okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gareth nods in approval and Hendo curses underneath his breath, while Madders smiles at him brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they start stretching, James starts talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, let me get straight to the point," Hendo sighs. "What's exactly your problem with Chilly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That definitely takes him by surprise. "I don't have any problems with Chilly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madders eyes him, debating whether he is being serious or taking the piss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't believe he is being serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, that's not what I've heard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know what you've heard, but that's definitely not true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you didn't tell Trent to stay away from him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he has to put it into words, it's hard to explain it has nothing to do with Chilly and everything to do with the right-back, who's his absolute top priority (after the tournament itself, of course). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did tell him to stop hanging out with Chilly. And screamed at him when he didn't listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn't mean he has a problem with the left-back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That has nothing to do with Chilly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They switch legs, and Madders laughs. "Okay, you're definitely taking the piss now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, it has everything to do with Chilly. Chilly thinks it has everything to do with him and so do I. And Harry (Maguire) and Del and Eric and Dec."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They switch legs again, and Hendo has to admit he's at a loss of words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you are all wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you switch seats this morning when he sat at your table if you have no problems with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendo is long done with the conversation by then. He doesn't need to prove to anyone he is fine with Chilly and much less James Maddison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, because of Trent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madders scoffs, but he gets that the conversation isn't going to go much further. "Okay, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Chilly wait up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendo can swear the left-back has heard him and even turned his head, yet he keeps walking. Jordan groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chilly! Chilly!!! Ben!! Hey, wait up!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're almost running by then, but he manages to catch Ben by the wrist, who turns with a rather terrified look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It soon turns to an angry frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Chilly spats, but behind the anger Hendo can hear his voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we talk for a second? It's rather important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy scoffs. "I don't know, you tell me. You didn't want to talk this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan sighs, wishing he was anywhere but there. "Yeah, about that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about it? You're going to say you were tired or you didn't mean it or it's not about me? You're going to say you haven't, like, criminalized me, as if Trent hadn't done all of those things with me?" He takes a deep breath, his whole body shaking, his eyes itching. "Figure out why you have such a big problem with me first and then we'll talk about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chilly breaks free of the midfielder's hold of his wrist, and storms away, sniffling and whipping his eyes. Fuck Hendo, he wasn't going to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Liverpool skipper just stands there in pure shock. There's a huge lump in his throat and his heart is pounding fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was supposed to protect all of the younger lads, and by focusing too much on that he had completely mistreated Chilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like shit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They'll come around, I promise.</p><p>Please feel free to comment you thoughts 😊</p><p>Also, if anyone is interested in talking to me my Tumblr is begracefulindefeat.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the need to make my love for Hendo clear.</p>
<p>He isn't a bad guy, just overprotective and I love him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>